Evolution
by Kazakun08
Summary: "Dad, no please….don't" He whimpered out in despair as his drunken father rose his feet to the air once more- then it all went black. AU:X-men, Teen wolf, Supernatural crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: "Dad, no please….don't" He whimpered out in despair as his drunken father rose his feet to the air once more- then it all went black. AU:X-men, Teen wolf, Supernatural

Kaz: yo peeps! This idea has been with me for awhile now swimming in my head so yep here ya go! Lol will be Sterek, Destiel, Jackson/Danny, Pyro/Iceman =P

Disclaimer: don't own never will =) if I did, Sterek, Destiel all the way baby! =D

The Truth

Somewhere within the hearth of the U.S government a meeting is being held, they reason for said meeting? To put it simply fear for over the years more and more 'accidents' are happening around the world, accidents involving people with weird, strange, and scary abilities. They have been called freaks by many feared by most, hated by all. The world had named these people, these so called freaks 'Mutants'

"Ladies and gentleman we are now seeing the beginning of another stage in human evolution"

But not all are so negative towards mutants, Dr. Jean Grey as stepped up with few others to try to make people understand that there is nothing to fear. But alas her words fall on death ears.

"The Truth is, 'mutants are very real, and they are among us. We must know who they are and above all what they can do!"

Ears like that of Senator Robert Kelly who wished to pass a 'Mutant Registration Act' which would force mutants to reveal their identity and abilities. And alas he gave more favor than Dr. Grey and the plans to pass the Act began…but enough of that after all there are other stories to be told…other struggles around the world. Like that of a young boy struggling simply not to break over the normal human cruelty…it pains me to say this but thing are about to get worse…not only for him but for many across the world…

-Beacon Hills-

Stile tries to ignore the pain as he is shoved to the side on the hallway on his way to parking lot. "Eww what the hell faggot watch where your fucking walking no one wants to touch your fucking HIV infected ass!"

"Fuck you asshole you bump into m-" Stiles is cut off as Dave, one of his many bullies since 8th grade, slams him against a row of lockers and punches him in the gut "The fuck you say to me fairy! You better watch your flighty tongue faggot before it gets you killed" Dave glares at him just as he is about to strike Stiles once more a teachers voice calls out coming closer and closer by the second.

"That's enough Mr. Patterson break it up" the teaches lightly scolds Dave for still being in school after the final bell as rang and then turns to Stiles with a glare "Mr. Stilinki I highly suggest you stop causing trouble and exit school grounds, school has been dismissed for the day you have no reason to be here"

Stiles just quickly picks up his long forgotten backpack that lay on the floor since this whole thing began and quickly made his way to the parking lot.

"Another shitty day in hell" He thought in bitterness. Every since that bitter that in 8th grade his life has been nothing but hell…His suppose best friend had walk in him using some Gay community chat line and freak out and basically stop talking to him ever since. But no that apparently wasn't enough he had to go and tell the whole fucking school that he was gay, like losing your best friend since you where both basically babies wasn't hard enough, and gossip burns fast in a town like this. Every since then he's been alone. People calling him 'Faggot' and other colorful words, starting fights with them just because he supposedly 'look at them' the wrong way. It was always the same bullshit day in and day out. I mean even his fucking dad!, they had never really had much of a bond ever since his mother died, only talk to him when it was only strictly necessary. Other than that might as well say the Sherriff had no son.

Stiles lets out a wary sigh as he finally approaches his house and tries his best to calm his rapidly racing heart as he see in clear view the police car park in the drive way. Taking in a breath he walks in the house quietly only to freeze in his step. The smell of alcohol all but slaps him in the face and he lets out a whimper as he notices his father sitting on the recliner in the living room facing the front door. His eyes are blood shot.

'No…not today please..' Stiles thinks are his father simply stares at him with a blank face but his eyes betray such a poster. "Boy….Principal Derren called…again!, saying you been causing trouble!" he jumps suddenly grabbing Stiles by the neck and throws him across the room into the kitchen. "The hell have I told you about behaving you fucking queer!, why do you always insist on making my life difficult!" The Sheriff growls out as he walks slowly to his 'Son'

Stiles lets out a pained scream as he lands on the kitchen floor, tears flowing freely as he notices his father quickly approaching him. "Dad please no D-" SLAP!

He is cut off as his father had quickly made his way to him back handing him against his jaw sending him side ways. "SHUT UP! DON'T FUCKING TALK BACK TO ME FLIGHTY FAGGOT!"

The kicks start, like every other time when his father is like this, each hurting more and more "Dad, no please….don't" He whimpered out in despair as his drunken father rose his feet to the air once more- then it all went black

-Drip….Drip…Drip-

'Urgh…what..' Stiles thinks, all his dark and his head, hell his whole body is pounding, he fells wet all over 'the hell…' Opening his eyes and sitting up with what little energy he as left he takes a look around "Where…."

-flash back-

Then it all comes back to him, sucking in a breath he makes to stand up looking at the kitchen….it's a fucking mess, everything is throwing every where, nothing out of the ordinary when it comes to his father rage splits but…everything is "Wet…." he says aloud. Hell he himself is drench is water.

"Dad…dad…" as he walks over to the entrance of the kitchen he finally finds his 'Dad'. The living room just like the kitchen is a mess drench from top to bottom in water. His dad, is face down near the far wall not moving.

"Dad…?" and it comes back to him, in a flash or memory. His father had rising and where about to strike him once more but he felt something in him change, like…he just snap, and had let out a desperate scream "NOOOO!" and that's when it happen, his dad had flown back, as if hit by something, and landing with a crash in the living room. His body was moving on pure instincts. The faucet had somehow busted, the washing mashing had busted open as well and….water was ragging out…the water it was circulating around him like a snake. As he simply look into the living room in pure rage, acting on its his left arm rose and extend in the direction of his father and as it rose, the water pushed out, rushing forwards like a wave.

He saw his father begging to struggle, freaking out trying to stand up and get away from the water, he had saw the fear in his eyes. Heard him cuss and yell out but what ever was happening to Stiles, he did not care, he simply began to slowly close his fist. And as he did, more and more water rushed towards the sheriff. Sipping into his open mouth, into his eyes and ears, he was drowning, and as he struggled to breath he only aided the water to flow freely into his body, and as Stiles had closed his fist his father had stop moving.

-flash back over-

Stiles is all out hyperventilating now as he remembered it all. "He's…dead…he's dead…..he's dead….I killed…no…no no no I killed him…" tears flow once more had he clutches a hand to his heart. "I'm all alone…mom….mom please.." he is truck by another way of panic and collapses into the floor going blank once more….

-Xavier academy-

"Hey, Castiel you going to finish that ?" Derek Hale asked his best friend sitting across from him within the school cafeteria. "Nah go ahead" the guy in question replies as he simply turns another page on some book he is reading but offers a slight smile "Don't go bitching at me when you start to gain weight thou"

Derek lets out an amused laugh rolling his eyes "Ha, every funny man, so you think proffe-" his question is cut of as Ororo Munroe walks in call out to the two of them.

"Castiel, Derek, suit up we got a pick up!" Both of the boys in question turn their heads in an instance, quickly standing up and follow after her as she makes her way to the underground section of the School

"What's going on Storm?" Castiel asked in a rush as he and Derek stay in tray with her. Quickly making their way into the elevator Ororo puts in the pass code allowing them access to the lower levels "The Professor pick up a new awaken mutant Angel, I am to pick him up immediately before he attracts any dangerous attention."

The boys nod in understanding and Derek glares into the wall "Hunter found out about him yet? Where are we headed?" he question as they quickly run up to board the Shadow yet.

"We don't know yet, that's why the professor asked me to bring you two along just incase Alpha"

To be continues…..


	2. Chapter 2

Evolution

Chapter 2 Its okay now

Disclaimer: Don't own! Never will!

Kaz: Yo peeps sorry for the super, super long wait. I've been busy…working and reading Sterek and Destiel, and other fandoms that I forgot I have my own to work with Duh!

-Chapter 2-

As the three reach the neighborhood of the mutant they are suppose to pick up Storm eases the shadow jet gently hovering above the house. With the stealth and sound proof systems engaged its like the jet does not even exist.

Derek is the first to leave the ship followed closely by Castiel. The smell of lukewarm water is the first thing that assault his senses as they walk silently into the house.

"Some hell of a pool party" mutters Castiel as they take a look around. "Yea…I smell a corpse come on…be on guard." replies Derek leading the way into what used to be a dinning area. The entire place is soaked, the dinning table itself is tousled over and the body of a man lay motionless against the wall. But among all this destruction he can hear life.

Turning to face the entry into the house's kitchen Derek slowly walks up to the body of an unconscious boy. Kneeling down next to the boy he takes in a breath and what assaults him almost breaks him. He can smell despair , heart ache. Fear, and above all…loneliness.

"Looks like their was no one else involved with what happen here, I did not find anything worth mentioning upstairs" calls out Castiel walking up to Derek with a grim expression "What happen is pretty much self explanatory…" he says looking around the kitchen sadly.

Offering a curt nod to his friend Derek gently picks up the boy protectively against his chest. "We better go before someone notices, or worse the hunters find out" Nodding to each other with grim expressions they quickly make their way back to the jet, back to the safety of the Academy…

'Wake up Genim' a voice calls out to him in a soft whisper. Everything is dark and God why does every muscles in is body feel like they want to explode.

'Well I would not say it like that but yes your right'

Stiles jumps up in surprise letting out a gasp of pain. "To quick to quick…" he mutters to himself taking in his surroundings. His heart picks up a bit in fear. Looking around he notices he is in a metal, cold, table in a very antic decorated nurses room?

"What th-"

'Sorry Genim did not mean to startle you' The voice called out again. Freaking out Stiles looks around frantically for the source but finds nothing "Hello? Who's there? Hello? "

'Its alright Genim you are safe here…you are among friends'

The voice calls out in a softer tone filled with such sincerity that Stiles actually allows himself to believe it, if even for a second.

"Hello where am I?" he calls out once more, but softer this time. His confusion and apprehension evident in his tone.

The door to the room opens and a man in a wheel chair comes in. He offers Stiles a warm smile, a smile that the boy cant help but return albeit smaller.

"Sir?" starts off Stiles uncertain. If possible the man smiles brightens.

"I'm glad I finally get to meet you Genim" at that Stiles smile slowly fades as he stares down at the floor not meeting the mans gaze.

"Why?…I'm no one special…I'm just…" 'FREAK!, WATCH IT FAGGOT!' memories flash as he breathes in slowly as his eyes begin to water 'DON'T LIE TO ME BOY!' the last memory of the man that was once his father also flashes before him.

"You are none of those things Stiles, you are and intelligent young man who smile and laughs just like everyone else, let no one tell you other wise, you are no one but yourself and that my dear boy is the best thing to be"

Said the man in front of him ending his inner turmoil. Stiles stares at the man in shock as tear betrays him and slowly falls down his face. "Who are you…."

"I'm Charles Xavier, and you Stiles are at my school for the gifted"

"Gifted…" mimics Stiles confused 'you are not the only one with gifts…' the voice calls out again and Stiles eyes widen in understanding at the man before him. The professor smiles and turns his head to the door as a young man around Stiles age walks in nodding at Stiles and offering a smile which said boy return unsure.

"You called professor?" asked the new comer giving a warm smile to the professor as well. "Indeed I did my boy" Charles replies with laughter in his voice

"Stiles I would like you to meet Derek Hale. He with Castiel Novak and Ororo Munroe where the ones that found you and brought you to us." He offers with a smile noticing ever since Derek walk in he and Stiles have not broken gaze from one another.

"Hi…" Stiles replies in slight embarrassment looking anywhere but the dude/God standing before him. Hell raven hair, the way his clothes fit every part of his body more than tells the world of his physic, and dear God don't get him started on those sexy as hell green eyes of his. He keeps his head down cause at this point the knows for a fact he is blushing like mad.

"Hey, nice to meet you Stiles and I'm glad to see your doing alright. You had me worried for a sec when we found you." Derek replies with a strong smile but as he near the end his speech becomes softer not wanting to touch or bring back any sore feelings just yet seeing as they boy just woke up/

"Thanks" Stiles replies softly with a small smile with his blush still present.

"Now then!" Speaks the professor making the two teens jumps who had all but forgotten he was there it seemed.

"Derek I was wondering if you would be so kind as to show our new student and friend around the Academy" supposedly asked the professor but both teens know it was more of an statement than a question.

"Sure no problem professor" Derek smiles turning to Stiles giving him a nod "Wait….Student?" Stiles asked confused and uncertain.

"Yes, starting tomorrow you will be starting, or should I say continuing where you left off, you will study and learn with the rest of the students here at the Academy" replied the professor with a smile to reassure the teen. "Most of your possessions have been moved to your new room which you will be sharing with a fellow student, and close personal friend of Derek, Castiel Novak."

Stiles nods slowly standing up from the medical table. Looking between the other two in the room million's of emotions flow threw him like water "I…I…thank you" he says in all but a whisper looking at the professor in the eyes "Thank you…"

"You are very welcome Genim" replies Xavier with a nod as Stiles walks next to Derek and both teens nod at him as they take their leave.

"You are safe now Genim…you are with family" whisper the professor softly to himself as he watches the teen's walk off.

"So where to big guy?" Stiles asked with a shy smile, but before Derek can reply Stiles stomach lets itself know that it demands nourishment. Looking down in embarrassment Stiles blushes as Derek lets out an amused laugh.

"Well obviously id say the cafeteria" Derek replies with a grin placing his right arm around Stiles shoulder and leading the way towards said mention place of the school "And don't worry food here is actually worth eating"

Stiles grins as well at that and uses all his will power not to lean into Derek's Warmth as they make their way across the school.

-Kaz: Woot chapter two! I feel awesome right now! Like? Don't like? Let me know! And again misery for super lat update ! Please still love your Fanboy Kaz! Cause he writes for you! They same way you write for the rest of the Sterek Community !


End file.
